Existing techniques for controlling devices in a system, such as wearable cameras operating in a law enforcement context, have various shortcomings. For example, some existing systems require a recording state of a camera to be manually changed by its user. This can lead to video not being recorded for important incidents because a user is too distracted by urgent events that require attention to operate the camera, or for other reasons. What is needed are effective systems and methods for distributed control of wearable cameras and other controllable devices that do not require manual control by a user, but instead allow settings on the controllable devices to be changed in response to events that can automatically be detected.